A love story about
by Dragoon123
Summary: for those who are looking for andr fanfiction here it is just gonna make more just wait for the readers for this for next week
1. Andr the enderhuman

Hello there guys its me again this is my second fanfic about minecraft hope you like it Enjoy the love story

In home 16 year old boy named nigel was playing xbox minecraft at night then he founds that there is an anime girl inside that is named andr an endrhuman then an enderpearl came out of the screen then andr is teleported in real life she was so cute but without thinking nigel said these

nigel:you're pretty and beautiful like a shining angel

andr blushes and said

andr:oh you know how to talk to girls huh hehe you're cute

nigel blushes lightly

nigel:is this a dream? i asked

andr:no want to make me prove it

nigel:sure why not

andr:here i come

she hugged me "blushing" so its not a dream

andr:bye

nigel:bye too

Nigel is talking to his self saying she's cute but why am i having this feeling he grap his chest and clm down and sleeped after that it was at morning and no one was around then he remembered about then felt it again like yesterday

**Back To Andr**

andr:what is this feeling since yesterday why?

after she said that his brother named shadow came and said

shadow:what's wrong my big sister?

andr:its just from yesterday when i saw a boy playing minecraft then i got this odd feeling since yesterday

shadow:what's his name?i asked

andr:hmmm... i don't know i'll ask him

after an hour of teleporting she got in the real world again then it suprised the two to falling to each other suddenly they blushed to each can you get off of me now but before standing shadow teleported to andr then he saw the two then he draw his sword and made him scare nigel to death to make him pass out suddenly

then after nigel passed out andr scolded her brother for doing that and got angry and said

andr: why did you have to draw your sword haaaa! then she punch him in the head instead the face

shadow:i'm sorry while shadow is crying and put his both hands in his head with some ice in the ice bag

after sometime nigel woke in andr's lap then he said what happened? i asked

andr:good your awake you have been scared to death because of my little brother's bringing out a sword suddenly

nigel:wait what so where is he oh hey are alright you're could use some ice

shadow:i'm so sorry nigel for what i did please forgive me

nigel:okay i forgive just throw that scary habit of your's i mean the showing up then you showing your sword so fast then you make people past out

andr:see told you

shadow:okay i'll do it but i'm really sorry

nigel:yeah yeah okay fine

shadow:thank you

nigel:hey andr your lap is so comfortable and you're cute

andr:"blushing" oh you

then nigel parent's arive nigel said oh god this is bad get back in now before they see you no! andr and shadow said it at the same time ok ok... i said

then they came in they are shocked when they saw nigel lying down on andr's lap then shadow with a creepy look

oh hey mom and dad this is andr and this is shadow andr's little brother

they said why are they here they asked i'm introducing them to you two

oh ok then nigel stand up and shouted for permission

mom dad! can they stay here please?!

sure but don't do anything weird okay while his dad laughing then his mother said its alright if we have vistors specialy that who is gonna be your girlfriend nigel mom said

then nigel and andr blushed suddenly then nigel sit down from what he heard about his parent

oh man why did it have to turn out like this then he looked at his mother and father and he said can you guys leave for a moment i need to talk to her

parent:ok sure

hey andr i'm sorry about what they said i'm really... really sorry about them she said its alright because that's the first time i heard that from a parent yup me too nigel answered by the way hey shadow

shadow:yes!

nigel:how's the head?

shadow:the pain is almost gone why?

nigel:i'm wondering who did that to you

shadow:its andr

nigel:why

andr:i don't maybe because he scared you to death that he made you passed so suddenly

nigel:yup its true just remember shadow remove it from your mind i mean your hobby of doing that okay are we clear gosh...

shadow:of course!


	2. Herobrine!

after sometime when i talked to shadow about his habit that i said to them

nigel:hey guys you sleepy

andr:yeah after all that

shadow:yup guess i'll sleep in minecraft what about you sis

andr:i'm sleeping her with nigel after all that

nigel:don't worry bro i'm still here guarding your sis

shadow:okay fine then he teleported back to minecraft and me and andr are going to my room and said you wanna sleep beside me i asked her while we were walking upstair then she answered sure i wanna sleep with you because you are not that noisy when you were on my lap then i said

nigel:why? i asked

andr:because my father the enderdragon is so noisy in sleeping

nigel:oh okay i wonder what its like sleeping with an enderdragon

andr:oh you don't wanna know because its gonna get you eyebugs

then after that we slept in my bed then i was saying in my head i think i like andr she's cute but does she like me then i closed my eye's meanwhile andr thought that will nigel like me i like him too but does he feel the same way for me then she closed her eye's then sleeped.

After sleeping nigel woke up seeing andr pretty face in sleeping mode so he thought that he will take a picture the two of them using his own phone and said alright then andr woke saying mornin and what do you mean by alright while rubbing her eye

nigel:nothing

andr:tell me or i'll slap you

nigel:alright i took a picture of us sleeping in my bed "i blushed"

andr:what! "blushing"

after that they sat down on the table with food prepared already and i said

nigel:so they left already

andr:who leaved?she asked

nigel:my parents they always do this

andr why?

nigel:because they always gamble

andr:oh sorry for asking

nigel:no its alright

then ate the food then got full and they left some for shadow then shadow just came out of nowhere and said hey bro what ya doin? here waiting for you with andr here eat some of the food we left for you. Thank you bro and sis. you're welcome we said and after shadow ate i said

hey guys wanna hang outside then they said sure so we prepared ourselves i took a bath and got dressed and while andr is using her cleaning ability and shadow too

after that we got out to meet my friends named scorpio and rafael

so we got to scorpio's house inviting rafael over after we met the two were teasing me because i was with andr so shadow got angry and draw out his sword but nigel stopped him with his hand bleeding from the blade and nigel scolded at his two friend then he punched them both at the same time then andr gave him a potion of her blood to heal nigel then he said let's go now

after what happened they got to the mall and then they played in the arcade played but to andr and nigel thinks it was a date so after that they ate in the restaurant and suddenly a man with white eyes just came out of nowhere then he grabbed the shoulder of nigel and andr then they got transported to minecraft although its different its actually an anime version then the two said

nigel:argh...what happened?he asked

andr:i don't know

unknown:hello andr and nigel nice to meet you

andr:that voice Herobrine!

herobrine:yes its me i have brought you here to warn you

nigel:and what's that?

herobrine:the longer andr stay to earth with you in the real world the more she disapear

nigel:no that's not true!

herobrine:its true its because of you so herobrine accidently hurt andr with many blades stabbed in her hand,arm,shoulder making her bleed to death

then suddenly his right was dark and bloody red and his right hand was bleeding because blades came out of it its curve blades attached to his right arm and his left eye was flaming inside and his left hand start to make fire balls and his teeth was sharpening

then he said to herobrine

nige:No how dare you roar! die herobrine!

herobrine:damn you

so nigel starts to throw fire balls with many blades inside then fire ball exploded because its close to herobrine then blades started to come out after the explosion then the blades stabbed through his right hand and left foot then suddenly he teleported behind me and said not good enough so he started to stab me at the back with ten daggers then i fell down and crawl next to andr and hold her cheeks and looking at her and saying i'm sorry andr then nigel lost strength and he fell his hand and body and hold andr's hand then they got to real life again but the weapons are still attached to nigel and andr

then after that nigel friends saw them and shadow too and ran to them and said call an ambulance! even the people around got suprised seeing the two got stabbed and called an ambulance after that they got to the hospital

after nigel and andr recovered from all that shadow was infront of them using a healing magic to heal the two's wound and said

shadow: haaa good thing i made it in time

nigel:where am i ''cough" where's andr

shadow:wait don't talk the wounds are still not healed and don't move yet andr is just beside you alright

nigel:good thing she made it in time to heal herself huh so you are healing okay thanks then headache comes

shadow:woah calm down there's a hidden power inside you don't you remember when you transformed to just save andr

nigel:oh yeah how do you know that?

shadow:andr told i think you're power only activate when andr is being hurt by someone any way who did that to you and andr

nigel:herobrine

shadow:what! well at least you're okay yeah

then nigel patted and moved his head to kiss andr on the cheek saying i'll always protect you andr


End file.
